Sinner
by AspiringWritesFanfics
Summary: Random Pairing Generator. Brody Weston is visiting Lima for Rachel's birthday and sets his sites on innocent Joe Hart. Westhart. PWP.


**Author's Comments**: I was bored, so I did a Random Pairing Generator on my profile and I got this couple. How fortunate because I think they're both Hottie McHot Hots. Enjoy some Broe/Westhart smutty goodness. Sorry if I made Brody sound a little douchey, but this _is_ just a story.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Glee. Though I wish I owned Dean Geyer.

**Edit**: I changed the title to "Sinner" because it makes more sense than the other title. BTW, this is the first ever Brody fic. Yay :)

* * *

**Sinner**

* * *

When Brody Weston flew out to Lima, Ohio with his girlfriend Rachel Berry, he didn't expect to be here with this choir boy in the backseat of his rental car. He and Rachel had only been dating for a few months, ever since her big break-up with that Finn Hudson guy, so when she asked him to fly home to her place to meet her two gay dads for her birthday, he was surprised to be welcomed by her old glee club, particularly one Joe Hart.

He could tell Joe was nervous when they first met. Something in the boy's eyes tipped Brody off that he was attracted to him. Not surprising though. Many girls and boys drooled over him, but he was humble about it... most of the time. He also caught that oddly-dressed Blaine Anderson kid with the plastic head sneaking in a few glances at his muscular chest that was accentuated by his tight-hugging shirt. The boy was cute, admittedly, but Brody could not keep his eyes off Joe. He had known for a while that he was bisexual, a common thing for NYADA students. Pretty much everybody experimented with everybody, but Brody found it easier to identify with heterosexuality to attract the ladies. Some women were not very open-minded and he can tell that Rachel was a pretty frigid kind of girl.

The boy was pretty. Very pretty. His clothes were too big for his slender, almost girlish, figure. They hung off him like excess skin, and Brody could see the Bible verses tattooed on his prominent collarbone. His skin was bronze and his eyes were magical and mesmerizing. His lips were plump and full, something Brody would later have the pleasure of enjoying in more ways than one. But his most defining feature was the long, wild hair twisted into dreadlocks. Brody was worried that hair would smell horrible and be infested with various creatures, but when he got a whiff of that head, he detected nothing but a divine smell.

When Brody had walked into the New Directions, many of the members were surprised that Rachel had actually moved on from this Finn guy. Apparently, she was obsessed with him for three years and dated on and off. Judging by some of the details from some of the members, particularly Sugar Motta and Tina Cohen-Chang, it sounds like the relationship was borderline emotionally abusive and unhealthy. Rachel was probably better off. Unfortunately, Brody wasn't much of a relationship guy. He was usually a "hit it, then quit it"-type of dude. That was what college was for, right? Early twenties is way too young for a marriage, a point he made to Rachel when he heard about her engagement with Finn. But Rachel was definitely a tough cookie to crack. She was blue-balling him hardcore. He wondered if Finn had this problem. The dude must have jerked off every night because Rachel certainly wasn't putting out for anyone.

Her friends came by for a small get together for her birthday at her gay dads' place in their "Oscar" room as she called it, and Brody couldn't keep his eyes off of Joe. He had the body of a girl, but Brody could tell he was all man. Not like Rachel's best friend, that Kurt Hummel dude. He was practically transgendered. Speaking of which, that Wade Adams and/or Unique boy (or girl, Brody wasn't sure) was eyeing him up and down as he spoke to Sugar and Marley Rose, who were both giving him blushing looks as well. He felt proud. He liked their attention, but he loved the attention he was getting from Joe.

He was conversing with Sam Evans, a hot, blonde jock with nice, dick-sucking lips, until he decided to come up to him and say hi, and that was when Brody knew he had him.

"Uh, hi," Joe started bashfully.

"Hey," Brody greeted casually. Girls and gay boys always swooned with his aloof tone of voice. "What's your name again?"

"Um, Joe... Joe Hart."

"Hey, Joe," the NYADA student smirked, "How are you tonight?" Damn, he sounded like he was picking up some twink at a gay bar. Been there and done that a few times.

"I-I'm good," the religious teen smiled nervously.

"You wanna go somewhere?" Brody asked boldly as he eyed the other party goers. They were currently participating in a karaoke tournament with Blaine and Rachel doing a duet together. They sounded great, but he could tell that the two were trying to out-do each other. That Tina girl mentioned they were both solo whores.

Joe was shaking with excitement as he followed Brody out to his car. No one seemed to have noticed them leaving as they were all too engrossed in their tournament, so Brody knew they would at least enjoy a good ten minutes alone. Along the way, he grasped the religious teen's small hand and escorted him into his rental. It was a simple car, and as a working college student, he didn't want to splurge too much.

They were both sitting in the backseat in an awkward silence when Joe finally spoke up. "I-I, um, what do you want to do?"

"What do you think I want to do?" Brody asked smoothly as he moved in closer to the boy.

Joe quickly put his hand on his chest and pushed him back a little, disappointing the older boy. "I-I've never done this before... ever."

"What? Be with a guy?"

"Everything."

"I'm open to teaching you a few new things."

"M-my parents... they would kill me if they found out I was with a guy."

"You'll like it outside Ohio," Brody claimed, "People are more open-minded." He slipped hand between Joe's thin legs and palmed him through his ripped-up skinny jeans.

He could sense the boy's eagerness and hesitation. "And they don't give a shit who you _fuck_."

"What about Rachel?" the dread-head asked.

"What about her?" Brody gave Joe's hardened member a good squeeze before trailing his fingers over the zipper and button. "May I?" he asked with a smirk as Joe nodded his head. He unbuttoned and unzipped the younger's pants and fished out his cock, skillfully stroking it in his hands.

Joe whimpered as Brody jerked him off, biting his lip as he received his first ever handjob. Sam had mentioned getting a few handies from both Quinn and Mercedes, but he never knew it would feel this amazing. He was definitely going to have to go to confession after this. This was sinning of epic proportions.

Brody leaned and captured Joe's lips, massaging his tongue like an expert. The boy was feening; he wanted Brody so badly and he almost didn't care about the repercussions of his sin at the moment. He just wanted the older man. Brody stopped stroking, receiving a moan of complaint from Joe as he leaned back to take his shirt off. The NYADA student smirked with pride as the McKinley kid eyed his beautiful chest hungrily. Pushing the younger boy on his back, Brody slipped Joe's jeans down to his ankles and pulled his thin shirt off as he unbuttoned and slid down his own tight jeans, setting his thick cock free.

Brody wasn't the biggest guy around, but his dick was definitely a mouth-watering sight to behold and he could tell by the dazed look on Joe's face that the kid wanted it badly. Another smirk. He was going to fuck this kid real nicely.

"I'm a virgin," Joe shakily squeaked out.

Brody chuckled as he reached over to the front seat and opened the glove compartment. In it were a box of condoms and some lube; you never know where the day takes you. He had been hoping to get some from Rachel as a sort of birthday treat to her (and himself), but that was definitely not happening tonight. So he was happily settling for the virginal Joe Hart, who was ready to be tainted for the rest of his life. He slipped the condom on and poured a generous amount of lube on his cock and fingers, before stroking himself to full mast. He then inserted one finger into Joe's entrance, making the boy cry in pain.

"It's alright," Brody cooed as he kissed the boy's collarbone lovingly. "It hurts for a few minutes, but you'll get used to it. It was like that my first time." He never had a cock up his ass, but he felt that would comfort the boy more.

Joe relaxed a little, biting through the pain as Brody slipped in another finger and then a third. This was it. Joe was going to lose his viriginity. He always thought that he'd lose it to a nice, God-fearing girl on their wedding night. But there was something about Brody Weston that just pulled him towards the older man. He knew there was no turning back now.

Brody entered him, and Joe hissed in pain. Brody's cock was a lot thicker than his fingers and definitely longer. He wondered if this is how Kurt and Blaine felt during their first time. A few thrusts and Joe was finally getting used to the feeling. Brody was right, this was getting better and better. Pleasure racked through them as Brody's thrusts became more urgent, and Joe was starting to moan out in ecstacy. Brody was simultaneously fucking him and kissing him comfortingly all over his neck, cheek and lips. He loved it. He loved how attentive Brody was. He was a considerate lover.

If Brody wanted, he could make this last for hours and fuck Joe until he couldn't walk anymore, but he knew they needed to get back to the party soon before the others grew suspicious of their whereabouts. So Brody quickened the pace, loving the sounds Joe was making when his hole was being slammed and abused. He was getting there. Almost there. Almost there. Almost...

Their individual climaxes conveniently came simulatneously. Joe had shot his load on his stomach, with a few squirts hitting his dark nipples and neck. Brody spilled his cum into the condom, disappointed that he didn't get to blow his load all over Joe's face, but it was probably easier if they had less mess to clean up. He decided to have a little fun and lick some of Joe's cum off his stomach and nipples before planting one final kiss on his lips.

Brody slipped out of Joe and pulled the used condom off his body, effectively tossing out of the window. They were sweaty and a little sticky, but they managed to get their appearance ready enough to make it back to the party. Joe was walking with a slight limp, but it wasn't very noticeable. Brody was smiling ear-to-ear with his head filled with memories of their encounter.

"That was my first time," Joe stated to himself, as if he was in shock.

"You mentioned that," Brody replied slyly. "Did you enjoy it?"

"I did..." the boy answered. "It's a shame it was only this one time."

Brody smirked once again. "I kind of doubt this will be my only visit to Ohio."

* * *

**Author's Comments**: Oh, Joe. You are so adorable. And Brody... just stay naked for the rest of the show. Anyway, what did you think? Admit it, you're shipping Westhart now, ain't you? This was actually my debut smut fic. Those HSM stories are not mine, but my friend's, who kind of abandoned Fanfiction, so this was my first time writing smut. How did I do?


End file.
